The Princess and Itachi
by Chibi Wolf Pup
Summary: Itachi meets a princess and has to help her with something important. They begin to have feelings for each other, but then things begin to happen, and they get worse as time goes on. Full summary inside. ItachixOc pairing. Sorry bad title. Chapt 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Naruto fic, so sorry if it's not good. Itachi will probably be ooc in this story, but oh well. The beginning of the story is set in the past, when they are foutneed years old, but after the first chapter, then it will be set to when they are older. This story is when Itachi was younger, so this is before he destroyed his family and before he joined the Akasukie. The idea of them going to different worlds is from Kingdom Hearts, so I give them some credit. Read and review please! :3**

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: Itachi and a princess meet each other when their fourteen, but then they don't see each other for a few years. When they finally meet again, they don't remember each other, but things begin to happen. The princess loses something important, and Itachi and her go on an adventure to find it. When they find it, worse things happen. Itachi trains the princess, so that she can get stronger and defend herself, but a couple of shadowy characters watch them and get stronger themselves. The two begin to fall in love with each other, but when things unravel, will their love be strong enough to keep to two together, or will they break apart, and try to destroy each other?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Past**

It was a beautiful day in the Wolf Kingdom. The sky was crystal clear, and the birds were singing. The civilians in the kingdom also seemed happier than normal. It was a happy day, because today was the day the princess was born.

It happened early that morning, when the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who was the princess. The civilians have been waiting for this day for months now, and so have the queen and king.

The king and queen were in their room, holding their heir to the throne. She had just now opened her eyes. They were just like her fathers. Dark brown.

"What should we name her?" Asked the king as he smiled at his baby girl.

The queen has been thinking about this question for a while now. They had picked many names, but none of them just seemed right. She tapped her finger on her chin. "How about Serenity?" Said the queen. "It means peace."

The king nodded his head. "That's a wonderful name." He said. "We'll call her Serenity."

Serenity was well cared for, and everyone loved her. Since she was the princess, she got everything she wanted, and she was spoiled, but she didn't act like she was.

As she got older, she looked more like her mother, and at the age of ten, you could tell her was royal. Her hair was brown and it toughed the middle of her back. Her brow-skimming bangs were blonde, which no one really understood, but they thought it was unique. Her eyes were dark brown, and they always glistened in the night sky.

Her parents have always taught her how to be a respectful princess, and how to rule a kingdom, but that's not what she wanted to do when she got older. Serenity would usually get herself into some kind of trouble, and her parents would always scold her because it wasn't princes like.

At the age of thirteen, she began to make decisions of her own. Most of them her parents didn't approve of though. They always thought she was going to be a good princess, and they always thought she was going to respect their wishes, but they were wrong. If anything, Serenity was more like a tomboy than any other girl in the kingdom.

She never wanted to be waited on hand and foot, and she never liked being treated differently than everyone else. She wanted to be a normal girl, and she has told her parents that before, but they keep telling her that she is a princess and that will never change.

Serenity was never able to go to school like normal kids, and she wondered what it was like. She would ask her parents, but they would always tell her that they didn't know to much about it either since they didn't go to school either. They home schooled her, so she didn't have very many friends. Actually, the only friend she had were some of the maids that she talked to, and her Australian Sheepdog, Sherbert.

One day, the king and queen punished Serenity for leaving the palace without asking for permission, and Serenity was tired of it. She didn't get very far, and she wasn't able tos ee much because the guards caught her in a matter of minutes. _Why do I have to be stuck in this place, _she thought, _why can't I see the world behind the palace walls?_ She sighed as she thought about it.

She sat in her room looking out the window watching all the servants work on the garden. Serenity didn't understand why her parents didn't just tend to it themselves, but she knew they would never do that.

She sighed, and laid down looking up at the ceiling. She then turned her head and looked at the picture that stands on her nightstand. It was a picture of her and her parents standing in front of the fountain that was in front of the palace. She was eleven when the picture was taken. She missed those days. Her and her parents never argued then, and she never got into a lot of trouble then, but now at fourteen years old she was always in trouble by her parents.

The sound of a door opening finally came to Serenity's ears and she sat up and looked at her door. It hadn't moved. She thought it was weird. _I must be hearing things, _she thought. She was about to stand up and walk over to the door and look out of it, but something stopped her. Someone grabbed on to her and placed her back on the bed. She tired to scream, but the person was holding their hand over her mouth.

The person put his index finger on his mouth, indicating that she needs to be quiet. Serenity's eye's were wide with fear. She didn't understand how this person got into the palace without the guards knowing. She didn't recognize the person either.

The person slowly lifted his hand over Serenity's mouth and put it in his pocket. Serenity didn't move. She was to scared to do anything.

"So you say you want to see what the world is like behind the palace walls." Said the person.

Serenity nodded her head. "Yes, but how did you know?"

A chuckle escaped from the persons voice. "I know everything about you." The person said. "I know your thoughts, I know your desires, and I know your needs. And getting out of the palace is one of your desires. So, I've come to help you."

"But how? The guards are always on the look out for me, and if my parents found out that I left, they would most likely find me in no time, and I would be in even more trouble than I am now." Asked Serenity in confusion.

"Who ever said that this is the only world out there that you could see?"

"I don't understand. How can there be more than one world. It's impossible."

The person shook his head. "No, it's not impossible. There are many worlds out there that haven't even been discovered yet. If you want to escape this place, your only choice it to leave this world and go to another one."

"But how would I get to another world? And how would I know if this place is safe or not?"

"There's no way in knowing if a world is safe unless you go there. So, will you travel to another world, or will you just stay in this place and never be able to experience freedom?"

Serenity thought about it. It sounded like a good idea, but would she ever be able to come back? Would she ever be able to see her parents again? So many questions were running through Serenity's mind. She wanted to leave this place, and she wanted to be able to see other things, but she was scared. She has never been away from her home, and she wondered how she would be able to survive if she wasn't able to come back. She looked away from the person. Could she trust him?

"You may not trust me," Said the person. Serenity looked up at him. He said he knew her thought, but she didn't believe it until now. "but I do know what's best for you, and it's not good for a girl to be cooped up in a place for a long time. Especially a girl like you."

Serenity tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You need adventure. You need to see different things, and you need to be free. You're not the type of girl that just sits around and does nothing. No, you're the type of girl that is always up to no good, the type of girl to do what no one expects. And that's the type of girl that needs to travel to different worlds."

"Yeah, you're right." Said Serenity. "I do need to see other worlds. I need to get away from this place. So, I'll go to these other worlds, and experience real freedom." Confidence was evident in her voice as she talked.

An evil smiled crept on the person's face. "Excellent." He said. He walked closer to Serenity and pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Have this." He said handing her a small crystal. "It's called a shining crystal. This little crystal will take you to different worlds. But there's no telling which one you'll end up in. It just puts you in a random place."

Serenity looked at the crystal and then back at the mysterious person. She nodded her head. "Alright, but how do I use it?" She asked.

"All you have to do it throw it in a empty space. Then a portal will appear and then you walk into it."

"Well, that's simple enough." She said.

The person nodded. "Now, I'll leave you with that. Have a happy travel." The he vanished. His last statement sent a shiver down Serenity's spine, but she didn't think much of it, she was just happy that she would be able to leave.

Serenity wondered why that person had come. And she wondered why he came to her. She shrugged her shoulders. She remembered what he told her about using it. "Here goes nothing." She said as she threw the crystal.

When the portal appeared she took a deep breath and walked into it. She traveled through it, seeing weird things. It was like going through a parallel universe. Things were just floating around, and there were different colors all around her. Her eyes took in everything. _This is weird,_ she thought. _I never thought I would see a__ny of these things._

A second later, a bright light came into view. Serenity shielded her eyes and when she uncovered them, she found herself in an area filled with trees. She looked around her. Where am I, she thought as she walked around.

She kept walking, and when she came to the boarder of trees she saw a wall, with a door in the middle if it. _Must be a village or kingdom, or something_, she thought.

She heard voices in the distance, and wondered where they were coming from. She walked closer to the sound, but something came spiraling by her face. She stopped head in her tracks and just stood there.

Serenity turned and looked to see what came at her. It was something silver, but she had never seen something like that before. She was scared. This must be one of those world that may be dangerous, she thought.

The voices were closer, but now she could only hear one. "I'll go get it." Said the voice.

A few minutes later, a boy, about the same age as Serenity appeared. They both looked at each other. The boy walked closer to Serenity, and she thought about moving, but her legs wouldn't let her. She was still shocked.

"Are you okay?" Asked the boy in a concerned voice. "I hope that kunai knife didn't hurt you to bad."

Serenity finally snapped back into reality. "A what?" She asked.

"A Kunai knife. You know, those things you use to cut things, and you use to fight with."

Serenity shook her head. "I'm sorry to say, but I don't know what that is."

The boy had a confused look on his face. "How can you not know what a kunai knife is? I mean you live in the village hidden in the leaves and everyone has those. Unless your parent's don't turst you with that kind of thing, but still, you should know what one is."

The village hidden in the leaves, thought Serenity, that must be what the place is called that I saw before. "Well, actually I don't come from here." She said.

"I thought so." Said the boy. "I've never seen you around before. But that still doesn't explain why you don't know what a kunai knife is."

"Well, where I'm from we don't have these kunai knives." Said Serenity.

"That's weird." Said the boy. "I thought everyone knew what they were." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, since your not from here, where are you from?"

Serenity wondered if she should tell him where she really was from. _Maybe he doesn't know about other worlds_, she thought. "I come from the Wolf Kingdom." She answered.

"I've never heard of that place." He said. "So, what's your name?"

Serenity frowned a little at what he asked her. "You know it's not polite to ask someone their name if you haven't even introduced yourself." Her parents always told her that it was respectful to introduce yourself first before you ask someone their name.

The boy folded his arms. "Well excuse me. I didn't know you were suppose to introduce yourself. Anyway, I'm Itachi."

"And my name is Serenity."

"Serenity." Said Itachi. "I like that name. It's nice."

Serenity blushed a little and smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Your name's different. I've never heard anything like it."

"I'm the only one in my family that has this name." Said Itachi with a little laugh. Serenity laughed a little at that statement.

A voice was heard in the background. Itachi recognized the voice and sighed. "That's my brother." He said. "He's probably wondering why I'm taking so long to get back." He walked over to the kunai knife that was stuck on the tree and pulled it off. Serenity watched him. She thought he was interesting.

He walked back over to her. "I got to go now. Maybe I'll see you around." He said.

"Yeah, maybe." She said. Itachi walked away with a wave, and then he vanished in the trees.

"What took you so long?" Said Sasuke. It sounded more like a pout though.

"Sorry Sasuke." Said Itachi. "I got distracted by something."

"Well what could be more important than helping me train?"

"Look, I said I was sorry, so can we just get back to the lesson before it's time for us to get back home?"

Sasuke nodded his head with excitement. Itachi's thought kept going back to Serenity. He wondered what the Wolf Kingdom was, and he wondered why she was there. He had a feeling that she was different for some reason, and he wanted to find out. He wanted to meet her again, and he hoped that he would soon.

Serenity started wondering around again. She was happy. She liked the feeling of being free, and not having to stay in one place for a while.

The crystal started glowing, and she pulled it out of her pocket. She looked at it, and then a blinding light came. Just like the one before she landed in this world. When she light was gone, she found herself in her room again.

_What happened_, she thought, _why did I end up in my room again_? She sighed and laid back down on her bed. She put the crystal on her nightstand next to the picture. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep shortly after.

Her parents came into her room, and smiled when they saw that she was asleep. They didn't like to punish their daughter, but they knew they had to. If they didn't, then Serenity would surely get her way with everything. They were about to leave the room, but then the queens eyes caught the crystal on Serenity's nightstand. She was shocked.

"How did she get one of those?" She said in a low voice. She walked over to the crystal and picked it up. The King went to her and also looked at the crystal.

"No." He said. "It can't be."

"I think it is." Said the queen. "But I don't understand how she was able to get her hands on one of these."

"Do you think she's already traveled to another world?" Asked the King in a concerned voice. Fear shown in his eyes.

"There's no telling with Serenity. You know how she's always sticking her nose in places where it doesn't need to be." She paused for a minute. "But even if she hasn't, she doesn't need to have this."

The queen took the crystal and put it in her pocket. She looked back at Serenity, wondering again how she was able to get one of those crystal. They left the room shortly after.

Serenity woke later that evening and when she didn't see the crystal on the nightstand, she started to panic. She started looking around her room, hoping that she would find it. When she didn't, but slumped back down onto her bed. _What am I going to do, _she thought. _The crystal is gone, and I don't know where it is._

Then she thought about it. She walked out of her room and down the stairs into the foyer where the fireplace was lit, and her dog and parents were sitting at. "Mother, father." She said as she walked beside them.

"Good evening Serenity." Said the king. "I hope you had a good nap. You seemed so peaceful while you were sleeping."

_They did go in my room_, thought Serenity. "I did," She said. She walked over to Sherbert and patted her on the head.

"Serenity, there is something me and your mother have to tell you." Said the king.

Serenity turned and looked at them. "Alright, what is it?" She asked.

"Me and your mother found something in your room that you have no business in having." Said the king in a stern voice.

"And what would that be?" She asked, he voice calm. She knew that if she wasn't calm, things would get worse for her.

"We found this." Said the queen as she pulled the crystal out of her pocket.

Serenity was shocked to see that she had it with her. She thought that they would have done something else with it. "How did you find that?" Asked Serenity.

"I should ask you the same thing Serenity." Said the queen. She didn't have a happy look on her face, and Serenity knew that she as in more trouble.

"Someone gave it to me. It's just a crystal, there's nothing special about it."

The queen laughed a little. "Nothing special?" She said. "If whoever gave this to was didn't tell you what this thing could do, which I doubt, then they have no idea what they gave you."

"They didn't tell me anything about it." Said Serenity, wondering what her mom knew about it.

"So, you're saying that this person didn't tell you anything about this and they just gave it to you for no reason?"

Serenity hesitated, which was a bad idea. "Yes."

The queen sighed. "Serenity, why do you constantly cause trouble?" She asked. "And why do you constantly lie to your father and I?"

"I'm not lying." Said Serenity, raising her voice a little. She was trying to convince her parents that someone did give it to her, but she knew she was lying about the person not telling her about it. "Someone really gave it to me."

"But how did they get in without the guards seeing this person?" Asked the king.

Serenity shrugged her shoulders. "How am I supposed to know? I was in my room the whole time and then someone came into the room and gave that to me."

"What was the person's name?" Asked the queen raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Said Serenity, knowing that she just lost the battle.

"Right, so the person just walked into the room without telling you who he was and then he just gave you the crystal and left."

Serenity nodded her head. The queen stared at Serenity, and Serenity stared at the queen. "You may go now." She said.

"Can I have the crystal back?"

"No." Said the queen. "Now go."

"But why not? What can one crystal do?"

"You know exactly what it can do Serenity." Said the queen, anger evident in her voice. "I'm not stupid Serenity, and neither are you. I know you went to another world with this crystal, and I know that if I gave it back to you, you would just do the same thing. Am I right?"

Serenity looked away. "Yes. You're right." She said. She walked passed them and headed up the steps without saying anything else to them.

"Oh, and Serenity." Said the queen. Serenity stopped, but she didn't look at her. "You'll never get this back, and you'll never go to another world as long as you live."

Serenity went back up the steps and the door to her room once she got there. This is so unfair, she thought. How did they know about the crystal, and how did they know that I went to another world? She lay on her bed and put her face into her pillow. She was angry with her parents, especially her mother. Serenity didn't understand why was so bad about going to other worlds. Sure, some may be dangerous, but as long as she had the crystal she would be able to escape. Right? That didn't matter to her now. What mattered to her was that he parents didn't even tell her about other worlds. If they knew about them, then doesn't she have a right to know about them too? She hated the fact that her parents kept things a secret with her, and she hated the fact that they never told her anything anymore. She wished things were back to the way they were before they started drifting away from her parents. Back to the time when she actually had fun in her life. And back to the time when things actually made sense in her life.

Serenity closed her eyes, thinking about the world she was able to see. She thought about Itachi. He was different to her. He didn't' laugh at her for not knowing something, and she was happy about that. She wanted to go back to that world, just to see him again. Even though she didn't know anything about him except his name, but she wanted to know more about him. But she doubted if she would even be able to go to another world again. Actually, she doubted if she would ever leave her parents sight again. Serenity slowly started to drift to sleep again, even though she wasn't that tired. Just weird things have happened to her that day, and she was tired of it all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know this didn't have a lot of Itachi in it, but I promise he will be in it a lot starting next chapter. Hope you liked it, and I hope you will continue reading it. Review please. Chapter 2 will be coming soon! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2! I hope you will like it. :3 Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The present. **

Two years ago was the last time he saw her. Two years ago was the last time he thought about her. Well, that was until now. As Itachi sat there, waiting for his little brother Sasuke, he started thinking about her, but he didn't know why.

He didn't remember the girls name, and he didn't remember what she looked like. He didn't even know much about her since he only saw her for a couple of minutes, but he did remember how they met. It was two years ago, when he was fourteen. He was training with Sasuke, and he was teaching him how to throw kunai knives, but he should have known something bad would happen out of that.

Itachi showed his brother how to throw one, and told him to do the same, but it turned out bad. Sasuke didn't aim it right, so when he threw it, Itachi had move out of the way so that he wouldn't get hit.

He glared at Sasuke and went after it, and when he saw a girl that he had never seen before, she was surprised. She looked a little scared, but he thought she just looked like that because she was surprised, and because she was a girl.

He walked over to her and asked her if she was okay, she said she was fine, but she didn't know what a kunai knife was. He was surprised, and also a little confused when he found that out. He thought everyone knew what those were.

He asked her where she was from, and she told him that she was from a place that he had never heard of. He wondered what that place was like, and where it was. He found out her name to. But now he couldn't remember it. Then he heard Sasuke's voice, and grabbed the kunai knife and left.

As he sits there, he tried to remember her face, but he couldn't. He tried to remember her name, but nothing came to mind. It was just something about her that made him remember how they met. But if he could remember something like that, then shouldn't he be able to remember how she looked, or even her name? That question always rang in his head.

"Itachi!" Yelled a voice. Itachi's train of thought stopped when he heard the voice. Sasuke came bounding over to him with a smile on his face. "Brother, are you ready for another training session?"

Itachi nodded is head. "Yes." He said. "Show me how much you've improved in your skills."

Sasuke nodded and began showing him a couple of jutsus he learned in the ninja academy. Itachi hasn't trained with Sasuke in about a year, and this is the first time in a while that both of them have been there. Since Sasuke was in the ninja academy, be began to do things on his own. And Itachi was always out on missions, so they didn't have a lot of time together anymore.

Today was the first day that they had a break. Itachi was a little happy, but he liked going out on missions. He thought it was weird that their sensei didn't have them train today, but shrugged it off. Everyone needed a break every once in a while.

Sasuke has improved in the past two years, and Itachi could tell just by looking at him. He was proud of his little brother. Though he didn't get out of the academy as fast as Itachi did, he was still proud.

"Very good Sasuke." Said Itachi as Sasuke finished up what he was showing him. "Now, lets spar a little." Sasuke nodded and the spar began. Or course Itachi wasn't going full force on Sasuke, or even half of his strength. It would be to much for him.

When they stopped, Sasuke was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. Itachi looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. Sasuke frowned at that. "That's not fair. You weren't even trying." He pouted.

"If I would have tried my best." Said Itachi. "You would be badly hurt, and you would be angry with me."

Sasuke frowned . "I guess you're right." He said. "Come on, lets go home." He started walking back to their house. Itachi followed behind him, but stopped when he felt a presence around them. He looked around him, but saw nothing. He felt uneasy, but kept walking.

When they made it back to their house, they were greeted by their mom. Sasuke told her about how they trained, and about how Itachi had gone easy on him. Itachi found his brother amusing at times, and he smiled as he said that.

Their mother smiled at all this, and told them that dinner was ready once Sasuke got done talking.

Once they began eating, their father walked in the door. He smiled as he saw his family sitting together. Since Itachi began going out on missions, he hasn't spent as much time with his family as he use to.

The next morning, Itachi woke up and walked into the kitchen. His mother was already in there, and she turned when she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching her. She smiled when she saw Itachi. "Good morning Itachi." She said.

"Good morning mom." He said as he walked to the refrigerator to find himself something to eat.

"Are you going to be with your squad today?" Asked his mom.

Itachi nodded. "Probably for the whole day." He said. "We may go on a mission today to, so I don't know when I'll be back today."

"Well, just be careful out there."

"I will mom." After that Itachi walked to the front door. "I'm leaving now. Bye." He said as he walked out of the door.

He ran over to where the squad would meet up at, and other than his sensei, he was always the first one there. Itachi walked over to his sensei to show that he was there. A few minutes later the other two member arrived. "Alright, today we're going to be training. Today you will work on your jutsus and how to control your chakra."

They all groaned. "But why. We've done this so many times already. I don't understand why have to keep doing." Said Yuki. He complained a lot about things, but all of them were use to it. Sensei didn't like it though. Actually, he was quite tired of it.

Sensei sighed. "I know you've done this a lot," he started, "but that still doesn't mean you completely understand how to control your chakra."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "I understand how to use it right. Man, I say as long as I can use it well enough to use a jutsu then I say I'm fine." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Asked sensei in a stern voice as he glared at Yuki.

"Nothing Sensei." He said with a weak smile on his face.

"Alright. You may begin now." Said Sensei as he walked to a tree and leaned against it.

Yuki sighed and he looked at Itachi. They were good friends. "I don't think he should make us do this." He said. "Especially you, since you can use your charka better than all of us."

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter." He said. "It's not much work, so I would stop complaining before he gives us something to do that you definitely don't want to do." Yuki nodded and began concentrating on him charka.

"Come on Serenity, stop slacking off." Complained the dance instructor. The instructor knew that Serenity was a handful at times, but for some reason today, she was being a real pain. The instructor had been teaching Serenity the fine arts of ballroom dancing since she was a little girl, and when she was little she would always listen to her. Now at the age of fifteen going on sixteen, it was hard enough just to get Serenity to listen to her.

"I told you I don't feel like doing this today." Said Serenity. She was sitting in a chair that was placed in the room that they were in. She was in a bad mood today, and she really didn't feel like dancing right now. She didn't understand why her parents had made her take ballroom dancing lessons anyway. It's not like she was going to dance often. Actually the only time she danced was when there was a ball. And that's why her parents were pushing her so hard lately to listen to her instructor.

There was a ball coming up in about a month, indicating that Serenity was turning sixteen years old. It was going to be a proud day because it meant that she was one year closer to taking the throne to the Wolf Kingdom. Every time her parents talked about it, she would get frustrated. She didn't want to rule the kingdom.

Serenity still hasn't been able to leave the palace boundary ever since that day when she was fourteen. He parents didn't trust her much ever since that day, but she didn't really care. She didn't talk much to them any way. If anything she tried to avoid them most of the time. They were always on her case, and she was always in trouble. He parents just didn't understand her.

"But princess," said the instructor. "you need to learn the dance steps for the dance you have to perform at the ball."

"I don't want to learn any new dance steps." Serenity shot back. "And don't call me princess, that's not my name." She folded her arms as she glared at her instructor.

Serenity had become quite the rebel in the past two years. She had a bad temper to. When she was mad, she didn't want to be bothered with anything. Like now.

"But princess… I mean Serenity, you have to learn them. If you don't them the king and queen will be angry with me and I'll probably be fired. Now you don't want that do you?" Pleaded the instructor.

"I really don't care weather you get fired or not." Said Serenity. "It doesn't concern me, so why should it matter?" She stood up and started toward the door. She wasn't going to learn the dance steps even if she would get yelled at by her parents.

The instructor had a shocked look on her face. She wished Serenity was like she was when she was little. She was so respectful, and she didn't have smart remarks. She also didn't have a bad attitude. She sighed as she looked down at the floor. What happened to the Serenity that liked to dance? She asked herself. She looked up when she heard the door of the ballroom open and close. Serenity had left. They didn't get anything accomplished today, and she doubted they ever would.

Serenity walked down the long hallway that led to her room. When she got to the door of her room, she looked down the hall and saw that the door to the library was open. She walked over to it, thinking it was weird because most of the time the door was closed. No one really went in there. Serenity thought it was just a waste of space to have it since none of them read a lot.

She walked to the door and peered into it. It was dark and dusty in there, but no one was in there. _One of the maids must have left the door open_, she thought. She backed away from the door, and was about to close it, but then a force pushed Serenity in the room. She yelped a little as she fell to the ground. She turned around and was about to get up and head for the door, but it closed on its own.

Once she got up from the ground she brushed herself off and walked over to the door, so that she could leave, but as she tried to open the door, nothing happened. She turned the handle and pulled the door, but it wouldn't budge. Using both of her hands, she tried to pull the door open will all her force, but still nothing happened. She was trapped.

_How could this happen_, she thought as she walked over to one of the bookshelves. The room still looked the same since the last time she went in there, but that was when she was five. She remembered her mom would always bring her in here to read her a story. Most of them were about princesses from other lands, and Serenity enjoyed all of them. All those memories suddenly flooded into her mind.

She ran her finger on the books as she walked past them. Dust had collected on the books, and as Serenity brushed her fingers on them, her finger began to turn pale from the dust. She stopped when she came across a certain book. 'Sleeping Beauty' was the book. It was her favorite one. She remembered that she use to want to be like her. Except she didn't want to be stuck in a place and stay asleep before a prince came to give her a kiss. She just wished that she could find a prince like that. Someone to love her, just like the prince loved sleeping beauty.

Serenity took the book off of the shelf and opened it. It had pictures in it, and she looked at all of them. She stood there, skimming over to words in the book, and looking as the pictures. When she got to the end of the book, she turned to the last page, and then a light came from the book. A crystal came into view. She grabbed the crystal and put the book down. _Why does this look so familiar?_ She thought as she looked at it. The crystal shined when Serenity held it. It gave a warm feeling to her. Like it was trying to comfort her.

Serenity's eyes went wide when she looked at it. She remembered where it came from. She couldn't believe it was here all this time. If she would have known that before, she would have walked in there before. She smiled. It was the shining crystal. The same crystal that allowed her to travel to other worlds. Though she had only traveled to one world, she still liked the feeling of being away from this place. _So, this is where they have been hiding it all this time, _she thought. _Of course they would hide it in the place where no one goes. That was smart of them, but now that I have it again, I can leave_. A wicked smile came across Serenity's face. _Now, all I have to do is remember how to use it._

She thought long and hard about it. When it finally came to her mind, she did just what she had to in order to activate it. She threw the crystal and a portal appeared in front of her. She walked into it and the things she saw last time came to her eyes again. She liked the feeling that she was feeling now. It was mixed with anxiety and excitement.

The bright light came into view and she closed her eyes. When she opened then, she found herself in a wide opened area. She looked around her, happy that she was able to finally go to another world again. She wondered which one she was in, and she wondered if she was in the same one that she went to before. She remembered what happened the last time she went to another world; she nearly got cut by a kunai knife, what ever that was.

She started walking around, wondering what she would find in this world. She wondered if it was different from hers. Suddenly a man jumped in front of her. He looked a couple years older than her. She jumped back a little, staring at the man. "What's a cute girl like you doing out here all alone?" Asked the man.

Serenity took a step back. She was trembling a little as she looked at him. Then she got a tough look on her face, she was trying to act tough in front of him. It wasn't good to show fear, especially is it was around someone you didn't know. "I don't think you need to know that." She said.

The mad smirked and walked closer to her. Serenity backed up as he walked closer to her. "Come on, all I was doing was asking you a question." He said. "You don't have to get all defensive about it. Now, why don't you come with me, I'll make sure you're safe." A mischievous smile came across his face.

Serenity backed up even more, but then she backed up into a tree. She leaned up against it. "No way am I going any where with you." She said, her voice a little shaky.

The man laughed. "That's funny." He said. He walked closer to Serenity, and she wanted to leave, but she had no where to go. She was scared and she wished someone would help her. When he was standing a few inches away from her he reached into his pocket and grabbed a kunai knife out and held it up against Serenity's throat. The cold metal touched Serenity's neck; she shivered at its touch. She couldn't say anything to him, and she couldn't move. "I'll make this easier for you." He said. "You can either come with me and live, or you could refuse to come and die."

Serenity didn't say anything. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to die, but she also didn't want to go with him. When she saw him pull out the kunai knife, she knew she was in the world that she traveled to two years ago.

"Fine, then since you won't answer me, I'll take that as 'no'." Said the man. He raised his arm with the kunai knife and Serenity gasped and closed her eyes. She knew this was the end for her. She just couldn't believe it though. She wasn't even sixteen yet and she was already going to die. Her life flashed before her eyes.

The man was about to end Serenity's life, but she didn't feel the cold metal touch her. Instead she heard a sound that sounded like two pieces of metal coming together. Serenity opened her eyes and saw the man jump back. Four people appeared and they surrounded the man. "You always have to get in my way don't you?" said the man.

"Well if you didn't always do things, then we wouldn't have to bother you." Said Karuo in a cocky voice.

The man looked at all of them. "What a shame." He said. "All I wanted to do was have a little fun, but of course something always happened that ruins that." He glared at one of the boys. It was Itachi. Itachi glared at him, he didn't like him very much. Itachi's attention was now on Serenity when he saw her standing by the tree. She seemed familiar to him, and Itachi seemed familiar to Serenity. Neither of them could figure out why though.

The man smiled, which wasn't a good thing. Three more figure appeared and they looked dangerous. One of them did a weird hand sign. The others seemed to know what it meant because they jumped out of the way, but Serenity was utterly confused. Itachi jumped in the air and did a hand sign also. "Fire style, fire ball jutsu!" He shouted. Balls of fire came out of his mouth, and Serenity didn't know what to think now. She was confused and scared. She was beginning to think that her going to a different world was a bad idea. She wondered how he was able to do that. She had never seen anyone shot fire out of their mouth, and she wondered what a jutsu was. _This world is weird_, she thought.

The battle went on for a while, but then the man that had Serenity before, threw something near her. It was a piece of paper, but she didn't know what it was. Itachi's eyes went wide when he saw that. Everyone else was distracted, and they didn't see what he did. He ran over to Serenity and tackled her to the ground. They fell with a thud, and Itachi shielded Serenity with his body. An explosion came and they skidded across the ground a little.

The man smiled when a cloud of smoke came into view. He knew they were finished. Or at least he hoped so. He looked toward where they were, and then something caught his eye. A crystal was lying on the ground. The man smiled. He walked over to it and picked it up. He thought it was worth something so he put it in his pocket. "Let's go!" He shouted. The other three men left with him. Yuki looked over to where the cloud of smoke was. "Itachi!' he shouted as he ran over there. Sensei and the girl ran over there as well.

When the cloud vanished, Itachi and Serenity were laying there. Itachi had his arms wrapped around Serenity, to make sure that nothing had happened to her. When she was able to see, she looked up at Itachi and blushed a little. Itachi looked at Serenity and when he saw her blush, she thought she looked a little cute, and familiar.

"Itachi!" Yuki shouted again when he neared them. Itachi let go of Serenity and stood up. He held his hand out to Serenity so that he could help her up. She grabbed it and stood up. "Man, I thought you were toast when that explosion hit." Said Yuki.

Itachi shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He said. "That paper bomb wasn't very strong, so it didn't affect me much."

Yuki looked at Serenity and then back Itachi. "And as always, you just have to be the hero and save a damsel in distress don't you?" Said Yuki in a sarcastic voice.

"I did what I needed to do." Said Itachi. "And I don't always do that. She was in trouble and she needed help."

Serenity frowned at his comment. She folded her arm and looked at him. She hoped he knew she was standing right behind him and she could hear everything he was saying. "Hey, I didn't need any help." She said. "I could have handled that guy on my own."

Itachi stifled a laugh. "Yeah, right. If we didn't come when we did, you would be in some serious trouble." He said. "Besides, you looked too scared to do anything to that guy, and you don't look very strong, so I doubt if you could have done anything."

"Just because I don't look like I could have done anything doesn't mean that I wouldn't have." Said Serenity defensively.

"Yeah Itachi." Said Karuo. "Are you saying that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it because she's a girl?" She asked. Since she was the only girl of the squad, she felt strong about those kinds of things.

"Karou what would you know?" Said Yuki. "The only thing you can do is control your charka well."

"Well at least I can do something well." She said. "You can't do anything." Karuo shot daggers with her eyes at Yuki. He returned them.

Itachi shook his head and so did sensei. Those two argued a lot about nothing. They were use to it. He turned to Serenity. "Well, I didn't mean to offend you by saying that." He said. "But you just don't strike me as they type of girl who would be able to fight someone like that."

Serenity sighed. It was true; she didn't look tough at all. Her looks hadn't change much since she was fourteen. Her hair was still the same, and so were her eyes. The only thing that changed what that she was taller, and her chest was bigger. She was still a petite girl though. She had to look up a little at Itachi. She only came up to his chin. "It's okay." She said. "But who was he anyway?" She asked.

"His name is Renji." Said Itachi. "That guy's trouble and you may want to stay for him if you want to stay safe. By the way, why was he after you anyway?"

Serenity shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? All I was doing was walking around and then he appeared out of know where. He was threatening me for some reason."

Itachi nodded. "Well, like I said before, you want to stay away from him." They stood there looking at each other for a minute, and then Serenity looked away. "Have we met before?" Asked Itachi. That was bothering him ever since he saw her.

Serenity looked back up at him. "I don't think so." She said. "I don't remember seeing you before." Though he seemed familiar to her, she just didn't think she has seen him before.

"Well, I'm Itachi." He said extending a hand out to her.

"I'm Serenity," She said as she shook his hand. She smiled when she looked up at him.

"Itachi!" Said sensei. Itachi turned around and looked at him. "We're leaving now." He then turned around and headed back to their training spot. Yuki and Karuo followed behind him.

"Looks like I have leave now." Said Itachi with a sigh.

Serenity nodded and then reached in her pocket to get the crystal. She though it was time for her to go home too. If she didn't, he parents would probably look for her, and if they didn't find her any where in the palace, then they would look in the library room and probably find out that she found the crystal, then when she got back she would get into some serious trouble. When she didn't feel the crystal and started to panic. She looked in her other pockets, but they weren't there either. "Oh, no." She said.

Itachi looked at her with a questioning look. Serenity was on the ground looking for the crystal. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Serenity looked up at him with an angry look in her eyes. "Or course something's wrong!" She shouted. "I can't find the crystal and any where."

Itachi looked surprised at her when she yelled at him. He didn't he said anything to her that would make her mad. But that was just Serenity. If she was frustrated she had a short temper. "A what?" He asked.

"A crystal." Said Serenity, searching the ground again. "It's something important to me, and if I don't have it I'll be in serious trouble."

"Can't you just buy another one?" Asked Itachi. "I mean, they sell them all the time in the shops." He didn't understand why a little crystal was so important to her. If she got it from on the stores, then it couldn't be that valuable because they didn't cost much.

"It's not just a regular crystal." Said Serenity. When she didn't see it, she sat on the ground and sighed. _Where could it be_, she thought. Then a thought came to her head. When Itachi tackled her to the ground, she did feel something fall out of her pocket. Oh, no, she thought. She stood up and looked at Itachi. "This is all your fault!" She shouted.

"My fault?" Asked Itachi. "Just because you lost your crystal doesn't mean that it's my fault."

"It is your fault because you were the one who tackled me to the ground, and you were the one who made it fall out of my pocket." She said. "If you hadn't of done that then I wouldn't be in this mess."

"I did that so that you would be protected from the explosion." He shot back. He didn't like her attitude. "If I hadn't of done that then you probably wouldn't even be here now. You would probably be dead."

Serenity went to say something smart, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She didn't know how to answer that. She was grateful that he did that because she was happy to be alive, but still if he didn't do that, then she would still have her crystal. But would she have her life? She sighed. "Look Itachi." She said. "I just need to find it. I'm grateful that you saved me honest, it's just that I'm frustrated right now and I tend to say things that come to my head when I'm like that."

Itachi calmed down a little. "It's okay." He said. "I think I know what happened to your crystal though."

Serenity looked up hopefully at Itachi. "Really? Where?"

Itachi hesitated to say it. "I think Renji took it." He said.

"But why would he want it? And how would he get it?" Asked Serenity.

"I think when it fell out of your pocket is when he got it." Explained Itachi. "When that cloud of smoke came around us, he must have known that we couldn't see anything, or at least he thought we were dead. So he must of thought that it looked valuable and took it."

Serenity looked down. She felt a little sick to her stomach. If she wasn't going to be able to get it back, then she would never be able to go back to her world. "Now I'll never get it back." She said. Her eyes filled with tears.

Itachi felt bad for her. He didn't want to see her cry, and he could tell that she was about to. "That's not necessarily true." He said.

Serenity looked back up at Itachi. "What do you mean?" She asked. "If he took it, then there's no way I can get it back."

"That's the point." He said. Serenity looked confused. Itachi saw that and smiled a little. "You said that _you_ weren't going to be able to get it back from him. You never said anything about someone else getting it back from him."

A hopeful look came across Serenity's face. "So, are you saying that you're going to help me get it back?" She asked.

Itachi nodded and smiled. Serenity smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much!" She said. Itachi blushed as she wrapped her arms around him. Serenity let go of him and smiled.

"Come on, we better get going now if we want to make it there sooner." Said Itachi as he began to walk.

Serenity nodded and followed behind him. "How long do you think it's going to take to get to them?" She asked.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "It depends on how much you slow me down." Serenity frowned and Itachi chuckled at that. "It's going to take about two or three days to get there."

Serenity sighed. She was going to be gone for that long. Her parents were definitely going to think that something was wrong, and she was surely going to get into trouble. It was going to be a long journey, but she just couldn't wait to get the crystal back so that she could go home. She was happy though that Itachi was going with her. Hopefully she could learn some things about him.

Itachi was happy that he was helping her. He knew that if she went alone, she would last very long. For some reason, she didn't strike him as the king of girl that could defend herself very much, no matter how tough she tried to act. Itachi had a feeling that she wasn't from around there either, which was weird. What would someone from another village be there for? Hopefully, they would be able to get the crystal without any trouble, and hopefully it would be quick.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if Itachi is ooc, that's just how I want him. :3. Review please. Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


End file.
